As a method of transmitting signals between a central processing unit (CPU) and an input/output (I/O) device, PCI Express® (hereinafter, also referred to as PCIe®) has been proposed. In PCIe standards, a hierarchical structure is adopted, and a header is added to each of packets in a transaction layer.